The Girl is Mine
by Kibummie's
Summary: Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Kibum berjalan dengan baik sebagai sepasang kekasih. Hingga kedatangan Siwon membuat semuanya terasa berbeda. A KyuBum - SiBum fict / GS / RnR


**The Girl is Mine**

.

.

.

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Kim Kibum x Choi Siwon**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt / Comfort , Romance**

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

I do love SJ members, but my heart belong to **Kim Kibum**

He's my shining star. He's my inspiration

He'll back soon

Believe what makes you believe !

.

**PROLOG !**

.

.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Cho yang luas. Di sepanjang jalan setapak, pandangan mata akan selalu disuguhi jejeran bunga mawar yang terawat milik Nyonya Cho. Aneka warna mawar ditata dengan rapi. Sangat memanjakan mata.

Seolah memahami luapan cinta yang menggelora melalui genggaman tangan keduanya, semilir angin siang membuat semerbak aroma mawar menguar tajam. Begitu menggelitik indera penciuman keduanya hingga tanpa sadar, langkah kaki keduanya serempak terhenti di tengah jalan. Yeoja dengan balutan pakaian seragam yang nampak pas di tubuh mungilnya langsung memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Bibirnya menarik seulas senyum tipis saat hidungnya menghirup dalam aroma mawar segar.

Hembusan angin kecil menyibak helaian surai hitamnya. Membawa aroma yang melekat pada tubuhnya agar terhirup oleh sosok namja tampan yang menatapnya kagum. Namja pemilik kulit pucat itu bernama **Cho Kyuhyun**, anak tunggal keluarga Cho. Namja berusia 19 tahun yang duduk di semester 2 di sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul itu mengerjapkan matanya berulangkali. Wajah cantik yeojachingunya saat terkena tempaan sinar matahari siang sungguh memesona. Memancarkan aura kecantikan yang selama ini selalu dikaguminya. Jangan berpikiran buruk tentang Kyuhyun. Ia tipe namja yang tidak memandang tampilan fisik melainkan hati. Kyuhyun hanya terlalu beruntung memiliki **Kim Kibum** – yeojachingunya – yang memiliki hati layaknya malaikat. Kibum memang baik dan lembut sebagai seorang yeoja, ditambah Kibum dianugerahi pesona wajah yang mampu menaklukkan setiap pasang mata yang memandangnya.

Yeoja yang duduk di semester akhir di sebuah sekolah menengah itu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Wajahnya sedikit terasa terbakar karena terlalu lama mendongak, sehingga permukaan wajah cantiknya bersapaan langsung dengan sinar matahari terik. Sebagai respon, yeoja pemilik senyum membunuh itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

" Panas, heumm ?" Tangan besar Kyuhyun membelai pipi bulat kekasihnya yang nampak berwarna merah terang.

Kibum merapatkan tubuhnya pada sosok Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Setidaknya dengan menempelkan tubuhnya pada kekasihnya, Kibum bisa sedikit berlindung dari sengatan sinar matahari yang tidak bersahabat dengan kulitnya. " Eumm ~~" Kibum bergumam lirih sambil menganggukkan kepalanya yang menempel pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

" Kajja, kita masuk kedalam rumah." Tautan tangan Kyuhyun – Kibum terlepas dan diganti dengan lingkaran tangan Kyuhyun yang mengalung pada bahu kekasihnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya pada puncak kepala Kibum dan menariknya agar bersembunyi di bawah rahangnya.

.

.

.

" Oppa ~~ " Suara lembut Kibum mengalun pelan saat sosok tampan Kyuhyun tengah berbaring di pahanya. Kyuhyun membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik wajah Kibum yang menunduk – tepat berhadapan dengan wajahnya –.

" Apa ?" sahutnya singkat lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun sedikit memperbaiki posisi kepalanya yang berbaring di paha kekasihnya.

" Aku haus." Tangan ramping Kibum mengelus pelan tenggorokannya sambil memasang wajah memelas.

Namja dengan balutan t-shirt pendek tersebut langsung beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia segera menyandarkan punggungnya di bantalan sofa yang menghuni sudut kamarnya. " Mau minum apa, chagi ? Akan aku ambilkan," tawarnya. Tangannya bergerak mengacak pelan puncak kepala Kibum sebelum menariknya agar bersandar di bahunya.

" Tidak usah. Aku akan mengambil sendiri." Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengukir senyuman lembut untuk kekasihnya. Kaki telanjangnya berjalan menapak lantai dengan balutan karpet halus. Sebelum menutup daun pintu kamar Kyuhyun, yeoja berkulit putih layaknya salju itu menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam kamar. " Oppa mau aku bawakan sesuatu ?"

" Cepat bawa kekasihku kembali. Aku membutuhkannya segera."

Kibum memajukan bibirnya sebal. Selalu saja ia dibuat tersipu malu dengan godaan namja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama setahun belakangan ini. " Ish… Oppa selalu menggodaku."

Kyuhyun terkikik kecil saat melihat rona merah menjalari permukaan wajah cantik Kibum. " Wajahmu semakin cantik jika merona, chagi."

Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan ketika mendengar alasan sama yang terlontar dari bibir tebal namja yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Tangannya langsung menarik handle pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan beranjak menapaki anak tangga menuju dapur keluarga Cho.

Kibum sudah cukup hafal dengan setiap detail rumah kekasihnya. Meski ia jarang berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun, tapi dapur adalah ruangan yang dengan mudah ia temui di rumah besar keluarga Cho.

.

.

.

" Spprrrtttt….."

Air yang mengaliri tenggorokan Kibum langsung menyembur keluar saat ia merasakan remasan tangan besar yang menyapa bongkahan pantat bulatnya. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar sambil memegang erat tepian gelas kaca yang masih digenggamnya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Peluh meluncur deras melalui pelipis matanya hingga bermuara pada garis rahangnya.

" Kyu – hyunnn op – paaa ?" tanyanya dengan nada suara bergetar. Kibum tidak pernah menyangka jika kekasihnya berani menyentuh area pribadinya. Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun selalu bersikap sopan padanya dan tidak pernah berbuat melebihi batas.

" Ahh… Mian. Aku pikir kau adalah kekasihku."

Suara itu ? Suara berat yang ditangkap indera pendengaran Kibum sangat berbeda dengan suara kekasihnya. Kibum segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap kaget sosok namja yang berdiri menatapnya tajam. Namja dengan balutan t-shirt tipis serta celana pendek sebatas lutut yang membalut tubuh tingginya. Tapi siapa dia ? Apa mungkin penyusup di rumah keluarga Cho ?

" Kau kekasih adikku ?" Lontaran pertanyaan dari sosok namja yang kini menghuni salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan sontak menarik Kibum dari lamunannya.

Bola mata Kibum manatap risih sosok namja yang terasa asing baginya. " N – ne," sahutnya tergagap lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. " Permisi~~"

Kibum berjalan tergesa meninggalkan namja itu. Kibum merasa risih karena pandangan mata tajam namja itu terus bergerak menatap tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Kibum yang mulai tak nyaman untuk terus berada di rumah kekasihnya usai kejadian kurang mengenakkan di dapur. Sejak kembali dari dapur, Kibum terus merengek agar Kyuhyun mengijinkannya pulang lebih awal. Ah.. Kibum juga masih merasa syok jika harus bertemu namja tadi. Namja dengan tatapan mesum saat menatapnya.

Kibum terus berjalan menempel Kyuhyun saat menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai dasar. Kedua tangannya menggelayut di lengan kekasihnya yang dibalut jaket. Pandangan yeoja cantik itu terus bergerak resah mengelilingi sudut rumah keluarga Cho. Ia begitu takut jika tiba-tiba namja yang berbuat kurangajar padanya kembali muncul dihadapannya.

" Kyuhyun !" pekikan nyaring itu tertangkap jelas oleh Kibum. Dan jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang saat telinganya bisa dengan jelas mendengar setiap langkah yang berjalan mendekatinya.

" Hyung ?" Ugh ! Ingin rasanya Kibum berlari menjangkau pintu besar yang berjarak beberapa langkah darinya seandainya sang kekasih mengabaikan panggilan itu. Dengan amat terpaksa, Kibum ikut membalikkan tubuhnya dan nafasnya tercekat saat sosok yang ditemuinya di dapur berdiri tepat didepannya. Telapak tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan jaket kekasihnya.

" Kibummie… Kenalkan, dia hyungku. **Choi Siwon**…."

Kibum mereguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat uluran tangan namja yang mengaku sebagai kakak Kyuhyun sudah berada didepan wajahnya. Kibum menengadahkan wajahnya, ditatapnya bola mata kekasihnya yang sudah memberikan isyarat agar membalas uluran tangan kakaknya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Kibum menerima uluran tangan Siwon lalu menariknya cepat.

" Kim Kibum. Dia – "

" – kekasihmu ?" potong Siwon cepat diiringi dengan senyuman tipisnya. Kyuhyun membalas ucapan kakaknya dengan anggukan kepala. " Cantik…" sambung Siwon lagi. Kali ini bola matanya mengarah pada sosok mungil Kibum yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang adiknya.

" Oppa… Kajja, pulang," bisik Kibum lirih.

" Hyung, aku mengantarkan kekasihku pulang dulu." Kyuhyun merangkul tubuh Kibum dan beranjak keluar dari rumah besarnya.

Meninggalkan Siwon yang tersenyum misterius sambil terus menatap keduanya dari balik tirai jendela. Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari Kibum. " Dan juga seksi…" gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

" Dia kakak tiriku, chagi. Eommaku menikah dengan appa Choi, appa dari Siwon hyung," jelas Kyuhyun saat keduanya berdiri di ujung jalan gang sempit menuju rumah Kibum. Kibum bukan berasal dari kalangan konglomerat. Yeoja itu hidup sederhana bersama dengan bibinya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang dikelilingi dengan limpahan harta yang memanjakan hidupnya, Kibum harus bekerja keras untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya.

" Kenapa tidak cerita padaku ?"

" Apa itu penting, hmm ?" Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi Kibum yang sengaja digembungkan. " Itu urusan mereka. Aku tidak mau ikut campur."

Kibum mengangguk patuh. Ia juga tidak mau terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan pribadi Nyonya Cho yang sudah lama menjanda. " Oppa, cepat pulang."

" Mengusirku ?"

Yeoja cantik itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. " Tidak. Tapi jika oppa tidak segera pulang, nanti bisa terlambat makan malam."

" Arra ~~ Baiklah, oppa pulang dulu, ne. Lain kali kau harus bermain lagi ke rumah. Appa Choi ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, chagi."

Kibum melambaikan kedua tangannya untuk membalas lambaian tangan Kyuhyun yang terjulur keluar dari kaca mobilnya. Ukiran senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya pudar saat mobil yang membawa kekasihnya hilang dari pandangan matanya.

" Aku takut dengan kakakmu, oppa." Bibir merah itu bergumam pelan. Tak dipungkiri ketakutan luar biasa melandanya jika mengingat kejadian tak senonoh yang dialaminya hari ini. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang yeoja merasa direndahkan. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya, Kibum ingin sekali mengadukannya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, ia takut hubungan persaudaraan Kyuhyun dan Siwon regang hanya karena aduannya.

**TBC **

.

.

Happy reading….


End file.
